When We Were Young
by Abby0512x
Summary: The lost tales of the Draculas back when they were in Transylvania. The story of their childhood, before everything changed. *somewhat spin off to Peace at Last?* Disclaimer! (Includes an OC) Chapter 4: Irina wants to go out in the snow, but Ingrid is being moody.
1. Big Sister

**AN: Hey guys! So, this is a spin off to the Peace at Last series. I've kind of lost some of my inspiration for the sequel, so it is on a temporary hiatus (please don't kill me), but I promise I'll upload it ASAP. So this story is basically when the Draculas were kids and their lives in Transylvania. If you have any prompts, please PM or review. I should be updating weekly (I hope) but if I don't then I'm obviously stumped for ideas, or I have a huge-ass test coming up. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1- Big Sister

Ten year old Ingrid Dracula woke up to the sound of sobbing. She thought about ignoring it, and turning back to sleep, but the sobbing was bothering her. Maybe her dad would hear it and sort it out. Unless he and mum were out hunting. Again.

That's all they did. They rarely saw them. Their parents slept during most of the day, and went out hunting when they were fast asleep. Sometimes, Ingrid wondered if they even cared for them, or if they were mistakes. Maybe that's a disadvantage of having a father who is the Prince of Darkness. The Count only had eyes for Vlad, her little brother, who would soon be the next boy on the throne. Ingrid couldn't help but be jealous, even though she loved Vlad to bits. Not that she'd ever admit that to his face.

Slowly getting out of bed, she wondered into the direction of the sobbing. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opened the door, and found her younger sister curled up on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"Irie?" She asked, walking up to her.

"Hello Ingrid," she sniffed, not looking up.

"What's wrong?"

Irina rubbed her eyes, drying the tears from her eyes. She looked up at her sister. 'I heard Mama and Papa talking," she said. "They were arguing again. Mama says she wants to keep us in Transylvania, but Papa wants to move away from the peasants and the pitchforks. Mama said that she would keep me, and you and Vlad go somewhere else!" The tears started flowing out of Irina's eyes again. "She said Vlad needed an older sister, and I was just useless to the family! Is that true?"

Ingrid was stunned. Never had she thought that her parents would go that far. She stroked Irina's cheek, and wiped the tears away. "It's not true Irina, and you know it. And even if we're sent away, you'll always be my little sister. No matter what."

Irina beamed at Ingrid. "Can I stay in your room tonight? So I don't get any nightmares?"

Ingrid wanted to tease her and call her a baby. Tell her that it was just a stupid dream, and it didn't matter. It wasn't real. But Ingrid had her fair share of nightmares, and she could never talk to her parents about it, or they'd call her weak. So Ingrid took Irina's hand, and they walked to her room, snuggling up on the big double bed she had. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, there was a knock at her door.

"Ingrid?" The voice said. "I'm scared..."

Reluctantly, Ingrid opened the door to find Vlad, with Mr Cuddles in his arms, a tear across his face. Ingrid had no idea what he was scared about, but as big sister, it was her duty to look after her siblings. Vlad told her about his awful nightmare, where he was being chased by an evil Dad, who was saying that he wasn't good enough. Feeling his pain, Ingrid allowed Vlad into the bed with her and Irina, and they both were asleep in an instant.

Ingrid wondered how many more moments they'd get like this. Things were changing in the Dracula household, and all Ingrid wanted to do was remember. Remember everything good, and everything bad, because what mattered is that they went through it together. And whatever happened, she would always be their big sister. Until the end.


	2. Rumours

**Hehe... I know I said weekly, but when have I ever been true to my word. School's just started for me and I have really crappy wifi. And as for the sequel, I'm working on it, but please don't be so disappointed if it doesn't come soon. I'm on a hiatus for most of my stories and I'm so so sorry you guys. **

Chapter 2- Rumours

Irina wasn't the one to get upset at the smallest of insults. But the boys in her village had been calling her more than a couple of names.

It started off with a boy called Adam, whom Irina trusted with her heart. They had been great friends, and Irina thought they'd stay friends. He told her a secret, and she told him one back. Obviously, she told the most biggest secret she had. That her family were not normal.

She had been called a liar and had been laughed at. Then the rumours went around and before she knew it, everyone was calling her a freak. She was the big freak from a freakshow family.

Irina refused to go to school for the next week. Which turned out to be a huge mistake.

When she went back to school, all the kids started laughing at her, and saying that she was going around in a circus. Irina had tried to tell her siblings, but she'd always change her mind last minute. She didn't want them to laugh at her.

Irina ended up not telling anyone, yet somehow Vlad and Ingrid managed to find out. They (well, Ingrid mainly) decided to wake their parents up from their beauty sleep, to tell them what was going on.

"MUM! DAD!" They had yelled. They didn't stop yelling until their parents came out of their room, still half asleep.

"Ingrid, Vladdy," the Count said. "Why are you waking us up? Are you incapable of making your own dinner? Where is that scoundrel, Renfield?"

"No dad, it's nothing like that," Vlad assured.

"Then please tell me why you had to wake us up," Magda slurred. "You're father and I must hunt tonight, and we need our rest."

"But this is the problem!" Ingrid yelled. "You spend all day sleeping and all night hunting, you have no time for your own children! Whilst you've been busy doing nothing, Irina has been teased at school!"

(Yes, school. They were kids, and citizens, so they still had to go school vampire or not.)

Magda looked shocked. "Our little girl, daughter of Count Dracula, has been teased? Darling, we must do something!"

The Count started pacing. "Well, I guess we could always give those children a bit of a scare..."

* * *

So the next day, the sky was clouded over, perfect for the Draculas to make themselves known. The two parents stepped out into the daylight, feeling the cool air on their face. They stepped into the school, every kid staring at them. Whispers started going around.

"Look it's freakshow's mum and dad."

"Her family is weird. Like, who dresses like that?"

"They're such a disappointment to the community. They _never _come out of their house."

The surprising thing was, it wasn't just kids. Teachers were pointing as well. The Count wasn't happy. In fact, he was going to make these children have nightmares of him.

"Hello children!' He said. "My name is Count Dracula, I am the Prince of Darkness, and I suggest you apologise to my daughter, or you will never see the light of day again."

There was a pause. Then more laughter. More whispering. People calling him 'nuthead' or 'weirdo' or 'stupid'.

The Count took a step forward to the crowd. "Okay then. Have it your way."

He bared his fangs, and hissed at the children, Magda doing the same. Everyone backed away in fear.

Irina was watching all of this, and she ran into her father's arms. "Thanks dad," she said, "Thank you for helping me."

And the Count would never admit it, but he was happier than he ever was before. He turned back to the crowd. "If you mess with one Dracula, you mess with all of us." He stuck his fangs out one last time for good measure. The family walked back home, all happy, having a family dinner for the first time.

But what they didn't know was that an angry mob of peasants would be knocking on their door tomorrow. With pitchforks and torches. And their happy family was about to be destroyed.

**Sad ending, I know. But it's dramatic at least!**

**Abby **


	3. Snow Part I

**AN: This prompt will be in two parts, one when they're tiny, and another one when they're slightly older. If you have any prompts, PLEASE tell me, because I really need some ideas. ****_People who give me prompts get shout outs. _****Is that a good enough bribe? How about virtual cookies? Or a sneak peak of the next chapter for the sequel? So is anyone gonna give me prompts?**

**And I'm starting this up, seeing as I am taking a hiatus. Again. Be prepared for many hiatuses. But don't kill me please!**

**It's a little more easier to write, because you don't need an entire plot**

Chapter 3- Snow Part I

Winter had finally arrived in Transylvania, and three year old Irina and Vlad were excited. It had snowed for the first time in their life, and they wanted to go and find out what it was. Ingrid happily accepted, wanting to feel the snow and make snow angels with her siblings. The last time she felt the snow beneath her feet was when she was still a baby, and she didn't remember it. Now she would experience it with her new siblings. And she couldn't wait. Vlad and Irina were covered in winter jackets, and snow boots and they were wearing cute little hats. The three ran outside, Ingrid making sure she took care of them, because their parents were sleeping as usual.

The sun was bright in the sky, and Ingrid was happy she wasn't a proper Vampire, because she loved the outdoors. She looked at Irina and Vlad, who were hanging by the doorway.

"It's okay," she encouraged, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

She gave them a little push and the two toddlers wobbled out into the open. Irina shuffled in the snow, wondering what to make of it. Vlad had already made his decision and was rolling around.

"It cold," he giggled.

Ingrid giggled with him. She heard a squeal behind her and saw Irina who had managed to fall on her bum. She quickly ran over to her side, making sure she was okay. Irina looked like she was about to cry. Ingrid wanted to laugh at her, but something told her that it wasn't the time. She gave her sister a look, to which she replied:

"Snow bad."

Ingrid laughed. She just had to. Here was her cute little sister, thinking that snow was evil! So she came up with a plan to make them change their minds. So she made a snowball and started rolling it around, until it got bigger and bigger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vlad and Irina looking at her in awe. She smiled to herself, and carried on rolling, until she had two large balls of snow, one smaller than the other. She placed the smaller one on top of the large one and ran inside to get supplies. She found a carrot, something that looked like raisins and old scarves and hats. She assembled a face, found two sticks and placed them where arms should be. She stepped back, proud with her work. Then she turned to her younger siblings.

"What do you think?"

"It pretty," Irina said.

"It looks like you!" Vlad chipped in. Ingrid laughed, and helped them to build two more snowmen. One represented Irina and the other was Vlad.

When they were done, the snowmen were standing hand in hand. Irina had made a little pet for them.

"We no need mummy and daddy," Irina said in a small voice. "If we have our big sister, we don't need no one else."

Vlad smiled. "Yeah! Big sister Ingrid will always take care of us!"

Ingrid was smiling for the rest of the week.


	4. Snow Part II

**Happy New Year! I've been meaning to get this up for a while now, but life got in the way. Again.**

**As for "Secrets", I haven't abandoned it, I just need to write up some of the chapters. Chapters 4 and 5 are planned out and 6 is almost done. I just need to proofread them and then I'll publish them ASAP. Whovian's Honour.**

****UPDATE: Sorry if you got loads of updates for this chapter: It kept messing up so...****

Snow Part II

Ten year old Irina was staring out the window, watching the snow settle. It had been snowing for a few days now, non-stop and Irina wanted to go outside. But because of the harsh weather, you wouldn't have been able to see anything.

Now the snowstorm had stopped and only a few flakes were falling from the sky.

Now was the hard part. Waking up her older sister to get her come outside. They hadn't had a good snow fight in years. Ingrid got moody and more dark, but that wasn't going to get in her way.

She knew Ingrid couldn't resist a good fight.

"Ingrid," she tiptoed into her room, trying not to wake anyone else up. "Ingrid wake up!"

"Go away Irina. I'm trying to sleep."

"But don't you want to be the perfect vampire? Vampires don't sleep at night. They're awake during the night!"

This got Ingrid's attention. She wanted to prove to her parents that she could be the best. Her dad was so focused on Vlad, because he was the heir. Ingrid wanted to prove that she could be better than him. A better vampire than her little brother could ever be.

"Okay then," Ingrid said. "Just let me grab my coat."

"But we don't tell Vlad about this. I want it to be just you and me. Ever since dad declared that Vlad will be his heir, you've been acting depressed and more... vampiric. You still have some years left until the transformation. Just make the most of what we have. Because once you become a vampire, all you'll see is blood, hate and anger. And I don't want you to become like that."

Ingrid pretended she wasn't crying and wrapped Irina in a hug. "You always know when to say the right things."

"If it's all the same to you Ingrid," a new voice said, "I never wanted to be heir."

Vlad was standing by the doorway. He walked towards his sisters cautiously, as if he was unsure that they wanted him there.

"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked.

"It's just too much of a responsibility I guess. Dad wants me to be heir because I'm the only boy. But you would make a much better Princess of Darkness than me being the Prince of Darkness."

"You would defy dad, for me?"

"Always."

"Can we go out in the snow now?" Irina interrupted. "It's why I came here in the first place."

"You still want Vlad to come?" Ingrid asked.

"Eh, he's here now. We might as well let him join us."

"You weren't going to invite me to your snow party? Maybe you just knew that I was going to defeat you!"  
"Ha, you wish! We all know who the real champion is!" Irina laughed.

The siblings kept on arguing about who was better, as they walked outside, covered in hats, coats, gloves and scarves.

"The rules are simple," Ingrid yelled in an announcer's voice, "Every man for themselves. The first person down loses."

"I know!" Irina shouted. "The loser has to smell Renfield's socks!"

"And the winner gets what he wants for a day!" Vlad interjected.

"You're saying 'he', like you're certain you're going to win!" Ingrid stated.

"That's because I am!"

"But what about the runner up?" Irina asked. "What do they get?"

"They get dunked in snow!" Ingrid exclaimed. "So the rules are set- Let the games commence!"

**I'm ending it here, because I wanted you guys to come up with something yourself as to who wins and who loses.**

**(In my opinion, they all end up falling on the ground at the same time, so they have all end up smelling Renfield's socks)**


End file.
